Baked sale
by TheOrangeHood
Summary: What happens when Rin and Shiemi decide to have a bake sale at the fair?


_decided it was time for another drabble, just a quick idea, not great grammar or anything (flame of sapphire, heart of gold getting an update soon)_

One sunny morning in April it was decided that there would be a fair and students would be allowed to put up stalls and sell wares as long as it got the OK from a member of faculty.

Rin of course was absolutely ecstatic and couldn't wait to make some money, but when presented with the problem of what to sell he became incredibly confused.

And so that brought him to his current situation. He was currently sitting at the back of class with a list of scribbled out ideas, the best one so far was a haunted house, but Yukio said something stupid about 'not exposing demons to civilians'. Yukio just didn't know a good idea when he heard one.

Shiemi slid in beside him and smiled, "what you working on?" she asked happily

Rin sighed "I'm trying to come up with an idea for the fair" i ran his hand through his hair "so far i got nothing" he sulked

Shiemi looked at the list "well you're good at cooking, why don't we have a food stand?"

he scoffed "there are loads of other classes doing that"

"well why don't we sell sweet things instead of lunches?" she asked chirpily

Rin stood up "that's a great idea!" he brought Shiemi into a hug "you're a genius"

"no P.. problem" replied a very uncomfortable Shiemi

And it was settled, they were having a bake sale

Rin and Shiemi were baking, they'd made a list of what they were going to sell

pie (apple/cherry)

cheesecake

brownies

cupcakes

and while Shiemi took care of selling those Rin would be making crepes fresh on the day which would also have a variety of toppings.

Currently Shiemi was chopping fruit for the crepes and Rin was stirring brownie mix

Rin turned to Shiemi "did you bring the butter?" he smiled

She looked back over at him "we didn't have any in the house so i just got some out of mom's store" she then handed him a block of wrapped butter and rin began to melt it into the brownie mix

"i didn't know you sold groceries in the shop" he said while folding the batter

"we don't usually, there's a few things up there though, like special eggs and we sell tobacco" she replied while slicing a banana

Rin poured the mixture into a tray and put it into the oven then sat on the counter "the cheesecakes are in the fridge, the cupcakes and pies are cooling and the brownies are in the oven, we're almost done, i just have to mix the pancake batter for the crepes" he sighed "this is a lot of work"

Shiemi put the last of the fruit into a container "we're almost there, I'll help with the pancake mix"

but the time they finished it was 3 am

The next day Rin and Shiemi were hauling in cash, Rin's crepes were going the fastest, Rin even had to call Yukio to tell ukobach to make some more pancake mix.

Meanwhile Shiemi was selling everything else and handling the money. She was surprisingly adept at handling customers but that was to be expected, her mother did own a shop after all.

Eventually they sold out. They had made just over 85000 yen. Rin was extremely happy to say the least.

Rin sat down and looked over at Shiemi before pulling out two brownies from behind the counter and handing her one"congrats, we're rich"

she smiled "thanks for letting me help Rin" she replied while eating the brownie

After a while they were both laying on the floor looking at the ceiling

Rin looked over at Shiemi "ya know, like, cats?"

She nodded "i love cats"

He smiled "yeah cats are, like, ...i ... i forget what i was saying" he giggled

Shiemi snickered "idiot"

they both ended up eating fried chicken in Rin's dorm.

The next day before class Rin was sitting beside Shiemi and he came to a realisation "hey, what was the name of that butter you gave me yesterday?"

she scratched her head "uhmm cenna butter i think"

Rin paled "it wasn't canna butter was it?"

she smiled "yeah that was it"

Rin facepalmed "you do know what cannabis is right Shiemi?"

At that moment a Yukio walked in "Does anyone know who sold pot brownies at the fair?"

Rin looked back at Shiemi who laughed nervously


End file.
